I think you're the one
by loveisaspainfulasdeath
Summary: This story is set after 3x8 it's about Bo and Tamsin and how they start to find what they have been looking for within each other :) VALKUBUS :D The story will continue and things will heat up if people review :P F/F :)
1. I thought I was to late

**Hey guys :) I'm knew to this, this is my first fanfiction :) I thought I'd write some VALKUBUS because I'm totally obsessed and there isn't many stories yet, I hope yous like it and please review.**

* * *

**Bo's POV**

The warmth of her body radiated off her, pulsating, my mind was fuzzy, I couldn't think, only feel. Clenching long blonde locks in my hand, I pulled her lips up to mine away from my neck, crushing our lips together, soft and eager, I felt the familiar feeling within, the feeling to pull, withdraw something from within. Hunger. She slid her tongue along my bottom lip, granting her entrance our tongues fought for dominance, mouths locked together, I began to suck, pull her chi out. The moment her chi hit my lips I was consumed, the taste was amazing nothing I had ever tasted before.

Hang on, never tasted before? Maybe once, this wasn't Lauren. I stopped feeding and pulled away looking at the face of the person that wasn't my girlfriend, the person I saw was not the person I was expecting, Tamsin.

Bo awoke, looking around at her surroundings, couch, house, clean house, Lauren's house. I must of fallen asleep, relaxing back into the couch, pulling out my phone I realized the time, 1.32am, looking around I didn't see any sign that Lauren had been home. I may as well go home and call her tomorrow.

Making my way outside I realized I came to Laurans with Tamsin earlier, Tamsin, images of Tamsin flashed through my mind, Tamsin, naked, radiating, pulsating heat surrounding me, Bo hadn't realized she had closed her eye's until she felt her knees go weak and her eye snapped open. what's wrong with me?

How do I get home now? Kenzi will be asleep, Trick will be asleep, Dys- not even going there, Tamsin? She might be awake, its probably not a good idea to call the person I keep thinking about naked but after today's events I am not walking home.

After dialing Tamsin's number hoping she's awake Bo waited while the phone rang.

"Bo?" Bo was surprised that Tamsin voice sounded so serious in the very early morning.

" Hey Tamsin, ahh, you left me here at Lauren's and she isn't home yet and Kenzi is asl-"

"What do you want Bo" Tamsin asked in a harsher tone then Bo expected.

"Geesh, I was just going to ask if you could come and pick me up and take me home but if that's to har-"

"I'll be there in 5" The line went dead, Bo looked down at her phone in her hand, what just happened ?

Bo stood outside Lauren's house leaning against the wall waiting for Tamsin, her mind wondering with questions, questions she wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer, Bo was frowning lost in her own thoughts when Tamsin pulled up.

"Bo" Tamsin yelled from within her car, bringing Bo back to reality.

Bo hopped in the car and Tamsin took off down the road.

" Where's Lauren?" Tamsin asked, trying to make conversation.

Bo shrugged, feeling guilty that she hadn't thought of Lauren much since she woke up from her very intimate dream, with Tamsin.

" You don't know?" Tamsin asked now frowning at Bo.

" No, why?" Bo asked sounding a little sad.

"You usually know where she is or at least look like you care, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me"

" Well I need you to be focused"

For the first time since Bo hopped in the car she focused on her surroundings, they had already passed the way to Bo's house.

"Where are we going?" Bo asked feeling more alert.

Tasmin pulled up out side a bar, a dark fae bar, Bo hopped out of the car and made her way over to Tamsin.

"What are we doing here?" Bo asked eyeing Tamsin seriously.

"I just have to do some follow ups on a case, nothing big" Tamsin gave Bo her smart ass bitch smile and stepped around her heading for the bar.

All I wanted was to lay in my warm bed. Turning around I followed Tamsin into the bar, meeting her at the entrance, she was scanning the bar.

Three big dark bulky guys looked up from their seats to see who had entered, as soon as their eyes met Tamsin's they jumped up and ran, Tamsin took off running after them, jumping ever pushed over chairs and following them out the back door.

Bo was right behind Tamsin, they stepped out into the alley way and were faced with the three guys, the one on the left had a knife, the middle one had a pole and the one on the right had a piece of wood, they were backing the girls into a corner.

Tamsin leaped forward grabbing the guy that held the knife, spinning him around and twisting his hand, till he dropped the weapon.

The other two circled Bo, first the guy with the pole hit Bo in the back of her knees and she hit the ground, then the guy with the wood hit her in the back, the head, the legs, the two constantly hit her hard ,over and over, Bo not standing a chance against them.

Bo looked up to look for Tamsin, she was pinned up against the wall, the guy no longer wanting the knife, they made eye contact and Bo saw something she thought she would never see from Tasmin, concern, real concern, pain, not physical pain, but emotional, Bo's vision then went black.

Tamsin felt her throat burn with the intense pressure surrounding her neck, this wasn't meant to happen, they weren't meant to be here.

She looked over at Bo on the ground being beaten, it hurt her to see her so weak, she didn't want to admit it but she couldn't deny it. Bo looked up at her, she looked helpless, then the guy slammed the pole into her head and Tamsin lashed out struggling against the guy holding her, realizing she couldn't physically beat him, she looked him in the eye's, intensifying her look, she felt her face change, her power rise and the guy let her go, looked around and ran away.

Tamsin fell to the floor, catching her breath she looked over at Bo still being beaten, she felt the knife under her boot, picking it up, standing up she walked up behind the guy with the pole, she grabbed his head and slit his throat in one swift motion, letting his lifeless body drop to the floor without a care in the world, she grabbed the other guys shoulder and pulled him down and forced the knife through his chest till she felt his body go limb.

Pushing the guy to the ground she turned back to Bo, kneeling next to her she picked her up bridal style and gently walked her back to her car, gently laying Bo down on her back seat, she checked for a pulse, as first she couldn't find one, tears began to form in her eye's, her vision going blurry.

Why did i have to bring her here? Why didn't I just take her home?

Then Tamsin felt it, a light pulse, barely there but that's all she needed, for Bo not to be dead.

She gently got into the car and lightly layed on top of Bo, knowing she would need healing, holding most of her weight up off of Bo she leant down and gently kissed her lips.

At first there was no reaction. She thought she might be too late.

Tamsin pulled back, looking at Bo's face noticing she had some color back she smiled, it was working, she leant down again, kissing Bo's slightly warmer lips.

Bo felt a surge within her, a build up of power rising to the surface, she felt lips on hers, knowing it was Tamsin she lifted her hand up, gliding it along Tamsin's arm till it reached her neck, pulling Tamsin closer Bo began to kiss her back, she felt the heat from Tamsin's body start to warm her own almost ice-cold body, she felt Tamsin respond to her kiss, a moan escaping from the back of her throat, kisses turning into open mouth kisses, Bo's hands slid up the back of Tamsin's black shirt and in response she felt Tamsin grind into her.

Bo's mind was blurring, fuzzy from being beaten, she moved one of her hands back to Tamsin's neck, forcing her to kiss harder while Bo pulled her chi from her, her life force, Tamsin pulled back slightly looking down at Bo, waiting for Bo to open her eyes, when she did Tamsin came face to face with the succubus, Bo's eyes shined bright blue, she smiled wickedly up at Tamsin.

"You taste so amazing" Bo smiled up at her, pulling her forward, kissing her again, a moan coming from both of them as Bo sucked more chi out from within Tasmin's core.

Tamsin pulled away, feeling her self becoming weak, she sat up, Bo moving so she could sit probably, Tasmin felt a little light-headed, she rubbed her temples with her hands.

Bo looked at Tasmin with concern.

**Tamsin'****s**** POV**

My head was pounding, how could something that felt so good, hurt so much ? Rubbing my temples was easing the pain, I think Bo took all she needed.

Looking up I was a little shocked to see Bo watching me, frowning with concern, she moved closer, her hand moving towards my cheek, I pulled back, not allowing her to touch me, she can't care about me, she just can't.

Bo inched her hand forward, staring into my eyes I saw nothing other than true concern so I allowed her to come closer.

Her hand on my cheek sent chills down my spine, I wouldn't admit it to anyone but the effects Bo had on me made it hard to control my self, keeping my eyes closed, the pressure in my head still pounding like a jack hammer.

I felt Bo tilt my chin up and to the side, making me face her, then her warm lips softly came in contact with mine, I kissed her back feeling my heart beat rapidly, suddenly the pain in my head vanished and I felt a rush of warmth wash over me, I pulled back startled, looking at Bo I saw her smiling.

"What did you do?"

"I gave you some of my chi" She smiled at me.

I smiled back at her and leant forward, giving her a gentle kiss, she brought her hand up to softly rest on my cheek to hold the kiss just a while longer, pulling away she leant her forehead on mine.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"For what?"

"Saving me" She replied, leaning forward and kissing me again, this time I didn't want it to end, I moved both my hands up to her cheeks holding her there, tears began to roll down my cheeks, what's wrong with me ?

Pulling back Bo looked at me, bringing her hand up to whipe away my tears.

"What's wrong?" The look of concern all over Bo's face.

"I was afraid I had lost you before I even had you" I whispered honestly worried about what Bo's reaction would be, I was surprised when she pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck and whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story guys :) Please review and let me know if i should continue or just leave it.**


	2. Morning after

**Hey guys :) Thanks for the reviews :) I wrote this chapter because yous wanted me to :) Some of it's in third person, Bo or Tamsin's POV or first person, let me know if it's confusing or not and I'll try to change it or leave it. Sorry about the spelling mistakes in chapter one and if there are any in this chapter,** **I'm trying to improve but it is one of my weaknesses. I hope yous enjoy chapter two, PLEASE REVIEW !**

* * *

**Bo's POV**

"Bo wake up" Bo heard Kenzi yell through the hall.

"Nooooo" Pulling the pillow over my head I closed my eyes and memories of last night came flooding back.

FLASH BACK

_"Me too" I held Tamsin tight, linking my arms around her neck, at first she froze, then I felt her hand glide along my sides and her hands came to rest on my back, to soon she pulled back, it seemed like she had put her tough face back on because all signs of emotion were gone._

_I withdrew my arms from around her neck and we got into the front seats, I looked over at Tamsin as she started the car, her face showed no signs of what just happened between us, like she regretted letting her guard down._

_Bo looked out the window feeling hurt, I just made out with Tamsin and I feel something for her so now I'm emotionally cheating on my girlfriend after ditching her to do a case with Tamsin and now Tamsin is acting like nothing happened even though it happened 3 seconds ago. I'm so screwed._

_Feeling the car stop I realized I was home, looking over at Tamsin, her face showing nothing of what she was feeling._

_" I guess I'll see you around" Bo said sadly as she opened the door, stepping outside into the chill early morning air._

_"Bo, sorry about earlier" Tamsin said a little sadly._

_"It's okay" What part of earlier ? The all most dying part or the helping me heal part? Or admitting her feelings ?_

**Tamsin's POV**

_(After she dropped Bo off)_

I started the car and took off, why did it have to be like this? Why did it have to be her?

I have all these mixed feelings going on and I can't control myself sometimes and now Bo knows how I feel about her, that I want her to be mine but I can't let her be, I can't let her be with someone like me, she deserves someone better, someone who isn't a manipulator.

Pulling up outside her house Tamsin walked through her front door, into her bedroom, stripping out of her pants and got into her bed.

What am I going to do ? I've never felt like this about anyone before, every time she touches me chills run down my spine and my body heats up and when she takes my chi, it's so addictive I just want her to consume me.

I can't help but want to be with her, I feel her presence as soon as she walks into a room I'm in, when she smiles I get angry that I'm not the reason she's so happy, when she touches me, as simple as a tap on the shoulder my whole body reacts and I want to follow her and when she does cases I'm always scared she will turn up dead and I'll never get my chance.

But what chance do I have anyway? She has Lauren, her precious human, maybe I could offer to be her feed, that way I could be with her and she can have Lauren. No I don't want to scoop that low, I don't want to be Bo's meal on the side waiting for when she's hungry or needs healing, I want to tell her how I feel but I'm afraid she will reject me, I want her to hold me and tell me I'm not a monster like I know I am, I want her to tell me she lov- No I can't want her to love me, I can't love her.

With the rollercoaster of thoughts going on in her head Tamsin started feeling tired, her head became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

**Bo's POV**

Shit. I feel like shit. Last night with Tamsin there was something, something worth exploring but she apologized, what for though? The beating? Or admitting how she felt ?

"Bo!" Kenzi yelled for me again.

"I'm having a shower" I yelled back, reluctantly getting out of bed I figured a nice hot shower would do me good.

Stripping out of my clothes I turned the hot water tap on, stepping into the boiling hot water, the water beating down on my shoulders and back helped my muscles relax, I closed my eyes and tilted my neck back wetting my hair.

Thoughts of Tamsin filled my mind, Tamsin nacked, wrapping her arms around me from behind, sliding her fingers up and down my stomach, a moan escaped from my mouth, her warm lips placed open-mouthed kisses along my shoulder and up my neck, turning my head I brought our lips together.

My fantasy was interrupted when the hot water turned ice-cold and I jumped out of the shower quickly grabbing a towel and walking into my room, quickly getting dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and purple tank top, grabbing my mobile off my bed and slipping it into my pocket, I walked down stairs craving a cup of coffee.

After making a cup of coffee I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kenzi snuggling into her side.

"What's up bestie?" I took a sip of my coffee, the hot liquid burning as it went down my throat.

"I was bored so I made you get up" Kenzi said smirking at her friend, bracing for an impact. Bo put down her coffee on the table and picked up a pillow and started hitting Kenzi with it.

"You little lia-" Bo stopped mid sentence because she felt her phone vibrate.

_'Can we talk'_ - Tamsin

_'Yea' - _ Bo replied, she felt her heart beat accelerate and she got butterflies.

_'Meet me at the Cafe, the one a block away from the Dal in 10' -_ Tamsin

'_Okay' -_ Bo sent back, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"I have to go Kenz I'll get pay back later" Bo said throwing the pillow at Kenzi hitting her right in the face, laughing she grabbed her keys to her car and walked out the front door.

I wonder if she wants to talk about last night, maybe about the beating or the healing or the moment we had, it was a moment, well I think it was.

Feeling a little confused Bo hopped in her car, singing along with the radio and drove off to go meet the girl she can't get out of her mind.

**Tamsin's POV**

I felt chills she left with her fingers trailing up my back, digging her nails in, I arched into her, my bodies natural reaction, kissing her hot mouth, I felt her tongue slide along my bottom lip, opening my mouth I felt her pull from within my core, the centre of my stomach tightened and heat washed over me, being here, ontop of Bo, it was intoxicating, I pulled away from her mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw, along her neck biting down not to hard on her soft flesh, she turned her head giving me more access.

"Tamsin" A voice whispered.

Bo trailed her fingers along my bare back, bringing one of her hands up to my head, clenching a fist of my hair and pulling me back up to kiss her.

"Tamsin" I heard the whisper again, it couldn't be Bo, I'm kissing her.

"Your evil Tamsin, you know it, you're going to hurt her, you always hurt the ones you love" The whispers kept echoing in my head, I pulled away from Bo, moving away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, not again, go away, GO away, GO AWA-"

Tamsin sat right up in her bed, breathing fast, her heart was pounding against her chest, what the hell was that? Feeling something wet on my face I reached up and touched me cheek. Tears ? Was I crying in my sleep?

Quickly getting up and jumping in the shower, the hot water easing my muscles, I have to talk to Bo, I want to see her, make sure she's okay after last night, I need to tell her to stay away from me that I couldn't have her around me but I want her around me, I need her, I don't know what to do.

I can't let what happened last time happen again. Bo's different though.

Quickly grabbing a towel, I walked up to my bed side table, sending Bo a text. After she said she would meet up with me I quickly got dressed into skinny jeans and a black singlet.

Grabbing my keys and shaking my hair I made my way out the door.

Half way to the Cafe. What should I do ? Talk to her about it or tell her I can't be around her?

I'm so screwed.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Let me know if I should continue. I know Lauren isn't mentioned in this chapter, I haven't forgotten her :) **

**If anyone has an idea about how Bo and Tamsin's talk should go let me know and I'll think about it, I still have some ideas so I'm open to hear yours :D**


	3. What I would give

**Hey guys, Thankyou for all the reviews, this chapter it longer then the others, wanted to write some of it from both characters point of view so some sence you'll read about twice but from different point of views, i thought it was important for yous to know how both of them felt at the same moments :) I hope yous like this chapter. REVIEW and let me know what yous think :)**

* * *

Bo's POV

Just as I got inside the café rain started pouring down, coming out of nowhere the sky now covered in clouds.

Looking around, I saw Tamsin sitting at a booth in the far corner looking out the window, the sight stopped me in my tracks, her long hair was half hanging over her right shoulder while she leant on the table staring out at the rain, I took a moment to read her expression, she looked, sad, her eyes were full of sadness and her face looked soft, vulnerable.

I started making my way over to her, butterflies forming in my stomach and my heart started hammering in my chest, slipping into the opposite seat at to the booth, Tamsin turned to look at me and gave me a small smile.

"How are you?" She asked softly.

"I'm good, how are you?" I smiled weakly, worried about where this conversation would lead to.

"I'm ok" Tamsin looked out the window again.

"What's wrong?" I was concerned about Tamsin now, I have never seen her look so vulnerable, she has always kept a tough act up around everyone.

"What isn't wrong ?" Tamsin looked at me now. " Yesterday you almost died, I kissed you, you kissed me back, you have a girlfriend who loves you, you were then beaten because of me, you almost died again, I told you I didn't want to lo-, never mind, now we are here" Tamsin took at deep breath after letting everything out looking down at the table she looked like she wanted to forget about what happened.

"I know I have a girlfriend, I love Lauren," I saw something spark in Tamsin's eyes, sadness, jealousy, I didn't know, " But I feel something for you too Tamsin, something I can't control, something I don't think I want to control, there's something about you that just-," I was getting frustrated, I couldn't tell her how I really felt,"I cant explain it"

Tamsin was quiet, not saying anything, she just looked at me, looking into my eyes, I saw sadness in hers, sadness that was just turning into pain.

"Tamsin tell me what's wrong" I reached across, gliding my fingers across her forearm, she had them folded in front of her leaning on the table, forming a barrier around her self, to protect her self, when I reached her hand I held it, slowly bringing it to the centre of the table.

Tamsin's POV

Bo's hand on mine sent chills running up my arm, I frowned down at our hands, why would such a simple gesture cause me to feel this way ? I had never felt this way about anyone. Bo was different from the rest.

"I don't know what you want from me" I said simply look up at Bo, She was with Lauren, we couldn't be together, I couldn't let her be with me no matter how much I wanted her, needed her.

"I want you Tamsin" My heart thudded, my pulse pounding in my head, butterflies formed in my stomach, I felt light-headed, I felt tears forming in my eyes and put my head down so Bo wouldn't see how weak I was.

"You have Lauren" I need to get out of here, I'm going to break down.

I felt a hand under my chin, Bo was tilting my head up, a tear rolled down my cheek, Bo whipped it away before I had the chance to, " I want you" she repeated again, I stared at her, her eyes said everything. She was sad, sad that I was sad, hurting because I was hurting, she had real feelings for me, unlike the rest, but I'm not good for her, I have to leave, I don't want to hurt her and if I stay here she will get me to talk, I already want to tell her everything I'm just afraid if I tell her she will hate me, think I'm evil, a monster like I know I am.

I withdrew my hand from hers, pulling away from her I stood up, instantly missing her touch, I quickly walked to the door and left, walking out into the pouring rain, it was pouring down hard now, the wind was whipping my hair, I wrapped my arms around myself and rounded the corner to walk down the alley way, I didn't want anyone to think I was here to meet Bo because then they would have worked out that she is my weakness.

My tears rolled down my cheeks mixing with the rain drops, I hated feeling like this, like I'm ripped into two, having to choose between happiness and the right thing to do, I wanted to be with Bo, I wanted her to love me but she was better off without me.

Bo's POV

What happened ? One moment she was here, crying, now she's gone.

Getting up, I ran after her, I wasn't letting her go, not now, exiting the café, the rain came crashing down on me, my hair now whipping around in the wind, I had seen Tamsin turn right, squinting through the rain I couldn't see her walking up the street, I walked to the right, there was an alley way up here I have walked through a few times.

There she was, walking, arms wrapped around her like a protective shield.

"Tamsin" I yelled out to her, running up to where she was, she was only half way down the alley way, she stopped and turned to look at me, watching me run up to her, at least she didn't run away.

Reaching her I came to a stop in front of her, looking into her eyes, seeing the flow of tears mix with the rain, I softly put my hands on her cheeks, leaning forward I brought my lips to hers, she kissed me back, the taste of tears, rain and Tamsin mixed together, I put one of my hands behind her neck, holding her there, continuing the kiss.

I felt her hands grab my hips, I thought she was going to push me away, instead she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer, our lips moved in sync, The world around us was no longer there. Tears, rain and hot breaths surrounded us, consuming us into our own world.

I pulled away, stopping just inches from her lips, "I want you Tamsin, no one else" I whispered, looking into her eyes, she was still crying, I tighten my arms around her, pulling her into a hug, holding her tight, she tightened her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder, I felt her body shake, her hot breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

I loosened my hold around her neck, pulling back I looked at her, she looked like she had come to terms with the fact that I wasn't going to let her go.

" Are you really whiling to give up everything you have, for me?" I was shocked by the question, was I really rushing into something? It didn't matter, the way I feel about Tamsin, it's something much bigger than friendship, I feel like my world would have no purpose without her, like she is a huge part of me already.

"Tamsin, I feel as though I will have nothing without you" I cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes.

Tamsin smiled weakly, like she wasn't fully convinced yet.

"I have to go speak to Lauren, I'll come over afterwards and we can talk" I leant forward kissing her again, her arms tighten around me, it was hard to leave, I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want to talk to Lauren either, I'm going to hurt her.

Tamsin loosened her grip around me, "I'll see you later" She nodded and I turned, walking away towards my car to go talk to Lauren, this day is going to be full of tears, looking up at the sky, rain poring down, I smiled at the irony in mother nature, today of all days it had to rain.

Tamsin's POV

I heard my name echo down the alley way, turning I saw Bo running towards me, my heart hammered in my chest.

Stopping in front of me she looked at me, I was still crying, I didn't have the strength to hide my tears anymore, so I let them fall. She reached out cradling my face in her hands, bringing her lips to mine, her lips were soft, sweet and warm, I felt her hand move to my neck holding me there, I moved my arms from around my self, putting my hands on her hips, I'm letting her in.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me, I got light-headed as we continued kissing, getting lost in a world of our own, one where it was just us and nothing else mattered.

I felt Bo pull away ending the kiss, " I want you Tamsin, no one else" My heart ached, no one had ever wanted me so much, they said I wasn't worth the complications but here Bo was, ready to turn her whole world upside down to be with me. I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks, Bo pulled me into a hug, tighten my arms around her I let my self cry, feeling weak and pathetic but not having the energy to care.

I pulled away just a little, " Are you really whiling to give up everything you have, for me?" I didn't want Bo to give up everything she had especially if she decides she doesn't want me afterwards.

Bo looked shocked, like she hadn't taken the time to think about it, she frowned as thoughts went through her mind,"Tamsin, I feel as though I will have nothing without you" My heart skipped a beat fluttering inside me making uneasy.

I smiled weakly at her, how could someone so amazing feel as though they need me?

"I have to go speak to Lauren, I'll come over afterwards and we can talk" I didn't want Lauren to get hurt, she was just a human, weaker than fae, weaker than me, how would she be able to handle losing someone as amazing as Bo.

She leant forward kissing me again, I tighten my arms around her, not wanting her to go but knowing she had to, I slowly loosened my arms, "I'll see you later" Bo didn't look like she was happy to leave me to go to Lauren, I nodded not trusting my voice, I saw guilt in Bo's eyes, I knew she didn't want to hurt Lauren but she couldn't help how she felt.

I watched her walk away till I couldn't see her anymore, turning around I made my way to my car, when I got in my car I shivered, I was soaked, I started my car and drove home.

Walking inside I went straight to the fire-place in the lounge room, lighting a fire, the warm flames warming my cold flesh, I left the fire to warm my house and went to have a hot shower, the water burning as it hit my cold skin.

I washed my face, it was sticky from all my tears, I rolled my shoulders and circled my neck trying to loosen the tention in my muscles, after I felt more relaxed I hopped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body, I went into my bedroom, my room now warm from the heat from the fire-place. I put on some trackies and a singlet, my house seemed too quiet, I walked into the lounge room and flicked on the t.v.

I layed down on the couch in front of the fire-place, staring at the t.v but not actually watching the program. When Bo gets here I have to tell her everything, if we are really meant to be together she will understand why I've done the things I have, I never believed I'd be able to feel this way about anyone.

Feeling tired from crying and the over whelming feelings from today I closed my eyes, thinking of Bo, I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

**Should I continue ?**


	4. I'm sorry too

**Hey guys :) Thankyou all for your reviews :) I hope yous like this chapter, the next chapter will be Bo and Tamsin's talk, I just need to wait and see if anymore information on Tamsin is revealed because we don't know much about her :/ I hope yous enjoy this chapter and REVIEW and let me know if I should continue :)**

* * *

**Bo's POV**

Walking into the shack, I wasn't looking forward to this conversation, butterflies formed in my stomach, not the good ones, the ones that make you feel sick, the ones that make you want to turn around and run away but I couldn't, I couldn't lie to Lauren anymore, she deserves someone who didn't have to lie to her.

The lounge room was empty, Kenzi must have left, she was probably at the Dal drinking and talking to Trick, I heard a noise from up stairs, someone shuffling around. With my dawning approaching all my senses have been heightened, I could sence that the person up stairs wasn't fae but was actually Lauren.

I looked down at myself, my clothes clung to me, I looked over at the couch, there was a basket of unfolded washing, walking over I picked up a red singlet and some leather pants, I decided to change before going up stairs, I kicked my boots off, stripped out of my wet clothes and put the dry ones on, felling warmer and more comfortable I figured I better go face Lauren.

I walked up stairs, I stood by my door, leaning against the door frame, crossing my arms over my chest, I watched Lauren, she was frantically movie around my room, picking up all the clothes off the floor, flinging things behind her and throwing things on my bed, Lauren must have been really distracted because when she turned around and saw me she jumped and squealed, clenching her hand to her chest.

"Bo, ahhh, what are you doing here?" There was something wrong, Lauren was fidgeting and her eyes kept darting around the room.

"I live here" I moved away from the door frame, walking into my room.

"Yeah, right, sorry, I'm sorry" Lauren turned facing me as I sat on my bed.

"Going somewhere ?" I looked at the clothes on my bed, they were all Laurens, the ones on the floor were mine.

"Hmm? Oh right, no I was just going to take my clothes home to wash them" Lauren leant over the bed grabbing all her clothes and shoved them into her suitcase.

"Lauren, what's going on?" She was shaking, she looked afraid.

"Nothing, I'm just going to go now" Before Lauren could make it to the door I was up and in front of her blocking her exit, she jumped when I stood in front of her, not allowing her to take a step forward, I reached out puting my hand on her shoulder, her body jolted, was that a flinch? Was she afraid, of me?

"Lauren calm down" I took her suit case from her and walked her over to the bed, she sat down and I sat next to her.

'Now tell me what's going on" She looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bo, I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't mean for anything to happen, I was angry at you for not coming when I needed you and then he was just there and so I-"

"Who?" I cut her off mid sentence, who was he?

"Isaac, he came over after the event, he said he only went to meet me, he offered to take me out for a drink, I was hurt that you hadn't come over yet and I was all dressed up so I just went with him" Lauren looked down at her hands fidgeting with her fingers.

"Who's Isaac" I couldn't remember her ever mentioning someone by the name of Isaac.

"He is a doctor, you wouldn't know him" Lauren mumbled.

"So you went out for drinks?" I was wondering why Lauren was so afraid right now, why would she think I'd get angry at her if she went out for drinks, unless-.

"You slept with him" My thoughts came out of my mouth, it wasn't a question, it was the only thing that made sence.

Lauren looked at me guilty, tears now visibly rolling down her face " No I didn't"

"Then what Lauren? Why are you so afraid and upset if you did nothing wrong?" I didn't mean for voice to sound harsh but she was beginning to frustrate me.

"I-, I sle-" Lauren was still looking down at her hands.

"Lauren just spit it out" Lauren looked up at me and whipped her tears from her face.

"I slept with his sister" She simply said it like I asked her too. Then something I didn't expect happened. My body felt weak, I felt my eyes burn the way they do before I start to cry, she cheated on me. This is how she must feel every time I come home just after a feed, how did she handle it so well.

"Bo I'm sorry, Bo can you hear me?" Laurens voice was fading now, I started breathing fast, I felt heat rush over me. NO not again, I was turning, the darkness in me was taking over, it happened every time I got hurt, it's like it wanted to protect me so it would take over, get revenge then give into me.

I couldn't let it, if I did who know what it would do to Lauren, I closed my eyes and breathed, It wasn't working, I was starting to lose control, I could feel heat rolling over my body, I thought of Tamsin, the way she made me feel, how she would heat my body with her own, how her lips on mine made my mind blur, I remembered the reason I was here, talking to Lauren.

I felt the darkness fade, my body cooled and Lauren's voice was all I could hear .

"Bo are you okay" Laurens hand was now on my cheek, I opened my eyes, Lauren stared straight at me.

"Do you have feelings for this woman ?" Laurens hand slipped from my cheek, she knew I was fine now.

"I love you, Bo" For the first time I felt nothing when Lauren said those words.

"That's not what I asked"

"I, I don't know, after Isaac and I had drinks I was a little drunk, he said he would take me to his house and drop me off home in the morning, when we go to his house his sister was there, she has been staying with him since they started a research program together, she made me up a bed on the couch and gave me some water, we started talking, she laughed at me medical jokes and we talked about our interests and research and we had so much in common, one thing just led to another" I sat quietly listening to Lauren's story.

"I don't know if I have feelings for her but I was sober when things began to happen, I knew what I was doing, I'm sorry Bo"

"I forgive you Lauren." Lauren looked up at me surprised, " People make mistakes, everybody does, but Lauren I'm fae and I've been lying to you and hiding things from you, things you've asked me to keep from you, I don't like keeping things from you, you cheated on me and it hurts me, even more so now I know you knew what you were doing but I cheat on you almost every second day" My eyes started to burn again.

"Bo that's different, you need to feed"

"It doesn't feel any different, I always know what I'm doing, afterwards I come home to you and your always so happy to see me, it breaks my heart, I'm sorry Lauren but I can't keep hating who I am, I can't keep lying and hiding, I love you Lauren but I can't be with you, you deserve someone who doesn't have to sneak around and lie, someone who will laugh at your medical jokes and someone who can love and cherish you and be there for you when you need them"

Lauren and I were both crying now, tears streamed down my face and I whipped them away, taking a deep breath I composed myself.

"I understand Bo, it hurts when you come home all bright, happy and refilled, I know you've just finished sleeping with someone else, every time it breaks my heart that I'm not enough for you, being a scientist I know that I can't do anything about it, you have to feed or you will die, you shouldn't hate your self because you are a succubus, I understand now that if we continue this relationship we will constantly be hurt and neither of us deserve that" Lauren had stopped crying now and gave me a small smile.

"So what know?" I didn't know what we were or what was going to happen.

"Well I'm going to go and take my clothes with me" Lauren stood up making her way over to her suitcase standing at the end of my bed.

"We will stay friends right?" I didn't want to lose Lauren but I knew I couldn't be with her but I stilled cared about her and wanted her to be happy.

"Of course Bo, I still love you but we can't continue this" Standing at my bedroom door she turned around.

I got off my bed and walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I felt her arms slide around my waist and she squeezed me tight.

I pulled back and looked at Lauren, "I'm sorry Lauren"

"I'm sorry too" Lauren turned pulling her suitcase behind her and left, I stood there in my door way listening to her walk down the stairs and out the front door.

After the front door closed, a rush of realization hit me, Lauren was gone, I let her go, I felt relief that I wouldn't be hurting her anymore but I also felt hurt, hurt because she slept with someone while she was sober and she didn't have to, I have to because if I don't I die but she had a choice.

Now Lauren and I were over It was time to go talk to Tamsin, I walked down stairs and got my phone out of my wet jeans pocket, I flipped my phone open and sent Tamsin a text.

_Be there in 20 - Bo_

I turned around and went up stairs, I washed my face and applied my make-up, walking back into my bedroom I grabbed my favourite black leather jacket and put it on, walking down the stairs I shook my hair, I grabbed my car keys then my phone went off.

_I'll have coffee waiting :)_ - Tamsin

I smiled at the thought of Tamsin making me coffee, she was going to open up to me and show me a side of her no one has ever seen, I better not stuff this up, I do something wrong and she will build her walls back up, I just hope she trusts me enough to tell me everything.


	5. Confession

**Hey guys, sorry the update took so long, I had to wait till I had more info on Tamsin. I hope yous like this chapter, I'm not following the T.V show but I will be using the information from it, it will be similar to the show though :) Let me know how this chapter is and if I did ok, I've been busy for the last few weeks but I thought yous deserved an update. This chapter is alot longer then the others, ENJOY and REVIEW and let me know if I should continue :)**

* * *

**Bo's**** POV**

Knocking on the door I waited for Tamsin to let me in.

"Hey hot pants" Tamsin opened the door and walked back over to her couch where there were to hot coffees waiting on the table.

I walked over and sat on the couch, grabbing the hot coffee I sipped it, I had never been in Tamsin's house before, it wasn't what I expected, the couch was black leather, there was a t.v hanging up on the wall opposite the couch with a fireplace below it, it seemed cozy, not like Tamsin at all. I looked over to the right towards her kitchen, the benches were black marble, there were cupboards on the walls, a microwave and a kettle, it looked like she had just moved in.

"How did your talk with the doc go ?" I looked back at Tamsin, putting my coffee down I let out a sigh and leant back into the couch.

"Not good huh?" Tamsin looked at me with a sympathizing look on her face.

"Well it wasn't what I was expecting"

"How so ?" Tamsin asked turning to face me.

"Well when I got home Lauren was already there, she was running around up stairs trying to collect all her clothes, she was freaking out, I got her to talk to me and she told that she cheated on me"

" She WHAT!?" Tamsin raised her voice, she had a deathly look on her face.

"Tamsin its okay, I used to cheat on her every second day" I moved my arm to rest my hand on Tamsin's knee.

"No its bloody not! You didn't cheat on her you had to feed, you didn't have a choice, that stupid bitch did"

"I know but its okay, I was going to end it anyway so it doesn't matter anymore, we are here to talk about you" Tamsin looked away now, staring down at the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it" Tamsin said sternly moving her knee away from Bo's reach.

I wasn't going to let her do this, I wasn't going to let her pull away, not now.

"Please Tamsin, talk to me" I moved forward closer to Tamsin. She looked up at me from the ground, staring into my eyes, I looked at her trying to show that she could trust me, that I cared about her and what ever she told me wouldn't change that.

"The way you look at me, it makes me feel, different, if I tell you, you will look at me differently and I wont be able to stand that"

"I wont, I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Tamsin's eyes turned dark, you face turned hard like stone, she was putting up her walls again.

I placed my hand on her cheek, her face didn't change but her eyes betrayed her, I could see the longing in them, the sadness, the need for someone to understand and not judge, I leant forward, gently placing my lips on hers, she face softened, her lips molded into mine, I leant more into the kiss bringing us closer.

At the time kissing her seemed like a good idea but now im not so sure, my heart started beating rapidly, my pulse pounded in my head, Tamsin moved her hand up to the back of my neck pulling me closer, she slid down into a laying position pulling me on top of her, the moment my body touched hers I was consumed.

I couldn't get enough, I wanted to be closer to her but i didn't want to do it this way. I wanted to be close to her because we both wanted it not just because she didn't want to talk, I slowly kissed her, leaning up I looked down at her, her lips her slightly swollen from the heated kissing, I leant forward kissing her one more time before I moved to the side and snuggled into her, she put her arm around me resting it on my side, I laid my head in between her chest and shoulder, my right arm rested on her chest and I moved my leg to intertwine with hers.

" Tamsin you can talk to me" I said quietly.

Letting out a sigh she looked up at the ceiling, " I've done things, things I'm not proud of"

"I've killed people and sent people to a place where horrible things happen, I'm a monster Bo and that's why you can't be with me"

I was shocked, my heart thumbed in my chest the sound echoing in my head, She thought she was a monster ? How could she think that? I've killed people all my life since I was 16 and she thinks she's a monster.

"Your not a monster Tamsin, I've killed people too" I started drawing on her collarbone with my finger.

" I knew what I was doing, you didn't" Tamsin sniffled, quickly she moved her hand up to whip away a tear that had fallen.

"I'm so sick of crying, look at what you're doing to me" I couldn't tell if she was joking or not but Tamsin has always been tough, she didn't like to see people cry so she must hate crying her self.

"Do you want me to go?" I leant up on my elbow looking down at her, she wouldn't look at me, she turned her head towards the couch.

"Fine" I got up moving towards the door, I looked back, Tamsin had sat up now, her hair hung down around her face, messy but in a way that complimented her.

"Tamsin-" I waited till she looked at me " Your not a monster, you may think you are, everyone has done things that they have regretted, things that have made them feel evil, I know your dark fae but you aren't evil or a monster Tamsin. Your much more than that, when you want to talk you know where to find me, just think about what I've said and decide if you want to keep thinking the way you do or at least try to be happy"

She stared at me, looking into my eyes, I could see her thinking, I turned and walked out the door, turning my back and walking to my car and leaving Tamsin here was one of the hardest things I had to do but I wanted her to be whiling to come to me and want to be happy otherwise I wont be able to help her.

**Tamsin's POV**

Why? Why did I always push the people I care about away?

Bo had a point, I did regret the things I've done and they did make me feel evil but was I actually evil ?

I have sent ones I have cared about to their death, doesn't that make me evil, careless, heartless? Leaning back into the couch, I closed my eyes, this was confusing me. I didn't want Bo to go but I was sick of being weak, she makes me emotional, she make me see that somewhere deep down I maybe be good but how can I be ?

'It's the choices you make Tamsin that define who you are' My mothers voice whispered in my head, that's what she said the day they took me away.

The choices I make ? I didn't have a choice, did I ?

The sound of my phone went off signaling that I had a text, I picked up my phone from the table besides the couch.

_Meeting in 10_ - Dyson

The meeting would be a good distraction, getting up I walked into my bedroom, slipping out of my trackies and into some skinny jeans, I put on my blue leather jacket and walked out the front door.

Driving down the street I could hear yelling from down an alley way, I looked around but I couldn't see anything. Focusing back on the road I came to a halt, an old woman was standing in front of me.

"Watch it!" What the hell was this woman doing.

She walked up to my window "Please can you help me? A man stole my purse, it has all my belongings in it and my grand kids, there's pic-"

"Which way did he go?" Normally I would have just left, this woman was just a petty human, but my mother's voice echoed in my head, this was a choice I could make and the right choice would be to help.

I hopped out of my car and jogged down the alley way, when I reached the end there was a right and left turn, I looked down the left side, there was the guy going through the womans purse. I walked up to him, he looked up at me and I wacked him in the chin with me hand, his head flung back, hit the wall and he fell to the ground, I picked up the old womans belonging and started walking back to her.

Three guys from the right side were heading for me, I stopped and put the womans purse down.

"What do you want boys?" I moved me hands to my hips.

"Look at you princess, you think you can take us ? Why don't you just hand over the purse and come with us, we will show a good time" The guy standing in front of the other two slurred. He was standing there with his hate backwards, a baggy jacket and his pants half way down his ass.

" Aww honey, you wish but your just not my type" I scrunched up my nose in disgust and gave if a sarcastic smile.

"Babe, I'm everyones type" He stepped forward grabbing my hips he pulled me to him. I shoved at his shoulders, he stumbled back, to two other guys then grabbed me by the arms and pushed me against the wall and held me there.

"Bad move lady" The guy walked up to me, he slid his hands under my shirt and grabbed my sides, the feeling of his hands on me made me want to vomit, I yanked my arms away from the other two guys, I pushed the guy in front of me then kicked him in the chest, he fell down gasping for air, I turned around and punched the guy to my right in the head and his head bounced off the wall and he fell to the ground, the guy to my left looked at me, he was shaking, I raise my hand an before I could hit him he ran off, not looking back.

I picked the womans purse up off the floor and jogged the rest of my way back to my car.

"Oh thank you dear, you got it" The old woman smiled at me and hugged me, I was shocked at first but then I slowly put my arms around her fragile frame.

"Your welcome" I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Did you need a lift somewhere ?" It wasn't safe for an old woman to be walking around these streets.

" Oh no dear, I don't want to trouble you"

" It's no trouble, hop in, where do you need to go?" The older woman and I got into my truck.

"I live down this street and to the left" I started the car, continuing down the road.

"Honey what's troubling you?" I looked over at the small woman with her light grey hair and blue eyes.

"Nothing I'm Fine" I smiled at the woman trying to reassure her.

"Do not lie dear, you are anything but fine" The smaller woman said. How did she know?

"What do you mean?" I frowned at her.

"I can sence a darkness around you, not one that is in place, it's like your holding on to something that isn't meant to be there"

I stayed quiet, thinking about what she said, what could she be talking about? Pulling up to her house she looked at me.

"You aren't happy, your blocking your path of happiness with a memory from your past, you have somebody don't you ? Your eyes show that you want to give into the happiness but your afraid. Don't be afraid Tamsin, she will understand and when you tell her you will feel better and your life will change" The women the hopped out of the car.

" Wait!" The woman turned around.

" How do you know all this?" How did a total stranger know anything about me?

" I maybe not be fae darling but I am a gifted human" The old woman smiled and turned walking into her house.

What just happened ? A human knows about fae, a human knew my name and I never even mentioned it, how did she know iihad someone? How did she know it was a woman? A human knows about me. Maybe humans weren't so bad after all, well not the nice ones anyway.

I have to talk to Bo, screw the stupid meeting, Bo deserves to know what's going on, I took off towards Bo's hoping the old woman was right and that she would understand.

**Bo's POV**

I walked into the shake, no one was home, I walked up stairs to my bedroom and through my jacket on the floor, I looked around, my clothes were all over the floor. I should probably pick them up, I can't be bothered, I'll do it later.

I walked over to my bed, kicked my shoes off and laid down. I hope Tamsin comes to me, what if she doesn't and she turn back into being a bitch to me ? I hope I didn't push her away. I thought of losing what little connection I had with her hurt. I laid there for a while, I must off fallen asleep because the next thing I know I was being woken up by footsteps walking up stairs and my room was dark with slight shimmers of the moon shining through my window.

By the time I sat up in my bed the intruder was at my door.

"Tamsin?" I could see clearly through the darkness but I was surprised she was here.

"Yea, can we talk?" her voice was soft.

"Of course, come here" I patted the spot next me as I leant against the headboard of my bed.

She walked over to my bed, kicked her shoes off, laid her jacket on the end of my bed and sat down next to me.

"You need to know what I did" She had her legs crossed and was fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

" Tamsin you do-" She cut me off mid sentence, "Don't interrupt me Bo I have to get this out now or I will lose my nerve"

I nodded at her waiting for her to continue.

"When I was a child, 7 to be exact, I was taken away by a dark fae agency, they trained us and tortured us, by us I mean Valkyries, if we didn't do what we were told they would poke us with hot iron rods, we were trained to be strong, to feel no emotion, to be soldiers and do as our master said, when I was 14 I was the top of my class, I was sent on my first mission" Tamsin stopped to take a breath, tears were forming in her eyes but she continued.

"My mission was to go into a high school, pose as a student, get the trust of a another girl and bring her to our master, the first thing I asked was, what will you do to her ? There was no questioning the master so I had a bracelet put on me that forced nails into my wrist and held them there, i was made to wear it through out my mission. I still said no but then they threatened my two best friends, they said they would chop their fingers off one by one for each day I refused so I did it, I went to the school, became best friends with a 14-year-old innocent girl and brought her to our master, he then took her, threw her into the dungeon and kept her there till she was 16 then he raped her, she conceived his child, he was trying to develope children that were half human half fae that would have fae abilities. I tried to save her to get her out of there before they got to her but I was caught and they stabbed me with a hot rod and I was in recovery for a month and by then I was too late" Tears were now streaming down Tamsins face, I moved closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"They continued to train us, we tried to break out but one night one of my best friends were caught, her name was Riley, my other best friend Ahnna and I tried to save her but they killed her instantly, the snapped her neck, we saw the whole thing, we were hidden behind the shed. After that Ahnna and I did as we were told, we never wanted to risk each others life since we were all we had, we grew up together, bringing people to their deaths, we hated it but we grew cold, emotionless and hard. The only way to get the job done was to have no feelings, I became blind to what I was doing, it became a way of life for me, I had a choice, to kill innocents or get my friends and family killed, It wasn't a fair choice but I made one, from then on I grew into a monster, someone who killed and felt nothing afterwards, until I met you" Now Tamsin looked up at me, her eyes were still flowing with tears and her shoulders shook.

"When I met you, the unaligned succubus, at first I hated you, you had a choice and you chose humans, I never had a choice, I was never able to get out. After I got to know you, how you treat Kenzi like your sister even though she's human, how you went and saved her when you simply could have had any other human, you told me she is your heart, at that moment I realized I had lost mine, my heart, I dropped the case on you and told the morrigan it wasn't you that killed that guy, I see how Kenzi, Dyson and you look at each other, they way friends do, the way Ahnna, Riley and I used to look at each other, the look that meant I will doing anything for you. I realized I wanted that back, I was sick of feeling angry, hurt, sad and hated, I hate myself for the things I've done. I also hate myself because I betrayed my mother, she told me the day they took me, It's the choices you make Tamsin that define who you are, I made bad choices and now I'm defined by the choices I made" Tamsin continued crying, I pulled her closer to me, her story was a tragedy, she had no one to help her, she was an innocent child trained to feel nothing.

"Tamsin it wasn't you fault, they made you like that, they tortured you till you did what they said, they threaten your friends lives, the only family you had, you didn't have a choice, you tried Tams, that's what counts, you tried to save her but you were only a child, she knows you tried. You know you tried, afterwards you did the best thing for you, if you hadn't of become emotionless every kill would have been torture for you. I'm sorry about Riley, she didn't deserve what she got, none of you did, don't blame your self, blame the agency that took you there and the guy that made you do those horrible things at such a young age"

Tamsin calmed down and sat up, "You don't hate me ?" Tamsin looked at me now.

"No Tamsin, not at all" I reached forward cupping Tamsin's face in my hands, I whipped her tears away, leaning forward I softly kissed her lips, she kissed me back, the kiss was gentle but meant so much, a tear fell from my eye as I thought about the horrible life Tamsin had lived.

Leaning back I motioned for us to lay down, we laid under my blanket, I wrapped my arm around Tamsin as she burrowed into me, she rested her head on my chest and had her leg over my waist, her hand was resting on my shoulder.

" Thank you Bo" Tamsin whispered, her hot breath on my neck sent chills down my back.

I turned my head and brought our lips together, slightly moving back, inches from her lips I whispered, " I will always be here for you"


	6. Love

**Hey guys :) Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favorites, you's are the ones keeping this story going. This chapter is my longest one. For me this chapter is emotional, I would like for you's to acknowledge the connection these two characters have, some scenes in this chapter made me want to cry but then I'm just a softy for emotional moments, I hope you's like this chapter and sorry for any spelling mistakes, I wrote this very late at night because I had to get it all out :) Thanks again for all the awesome reviews and please continue to give me advice and REVIEW :)**

* * *

**Tamin's POV**

Waking up, memories of last night came flooding back to me, Bo knew everything now. She deserved to know, I needed her to know. Why ? Why did I tell her ? Maybe because I love her. The thought crept its way into my head before I could subconsciously block it, I couldn't do this, I couldn't let myself fall even more for her if she didn't feel the same. I'll ask her later but for now I decided I'd just enjoy the moment. Becoming aware of my surroundings I realized Bo was holding me, her arms were wrapped around me, my head was on her chest, I could hear her heart beating and feel her chest rise with every breath. I let myself think about what it would be like to wake up in her arms every morning or to wake up holding her knowing she was mine, the thought was exciting but painful, what if that's not what she wanted? My arm was over her chest resting on her shoulder, I began drawing patterns on her neck and collarbone while looking up at her face watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful.

A smile spread across her face and she reached up to rub her eyes, "Good morning" She looked down at me smiling, that smile of hers, it made my stomach flip.

"Morning, what are you smiling about?" I smiled back at her.

"Hmm, your finger, it tickles" She chuckled a little.

"Oh sorry, I'll stop" I stopped my movements and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"No, I like it" She smiled at me, I felt movement down near my hip, Bo had moved her hand under my shirt and started drawing patterns on my skin.

I closed my eyes absorbing the full effect of her touch. A moan escaped from my throat before I could stop it, I felt Bo shift, her lips came in contact with mine, I kissed her back our lips molding together. I felt Bo's arm tighten around me, her other arm came across and she moved pulling my on top of her, another moan escaped from not only just my throat but Bo's aswell as our bodies came into full contact. My body reacted to hers as she put her hands under my shirt and on my lower back before I knew it my hands were behind her neck pulling her closer, one of her legs were between my thigh, I could feel myself becoming hot.

I had to stop, I couldn't do this then find out it meant something different to Bo, I had to know how she felt before I could let my self become even more attached, reluctantly I pulled away, Bo moved trailing hot kisses down my neck, her movement caused her leg to move and put pressure on my core, a moan ripped through my throat and my hips moved forward, Bo bite down on my neck, I had to stop this, if I didn't stop now I wouldn't be able to.

"Bo stop" As soon as the words left my mouth Bo froze.

"What's wrong?" She moved up from my neck so she could look into my eyes, when I looked into hers I almost felt guilty for questioning her feelings for me, she moved her hand to push a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I can't do this" She looked hurt and confused at first then realization flashed in her eyes and she moved, flipping me onto my back and laying next to me leaning up on her elbow.

"I'm sorry Tamsin, I didn't mean to move so fast I just got carried away" She looked so vulnerable thinking she did something wrong.

I moved my hand to rest on her cheek, "It's okay Bo" She closed her eyes and leant into my touch, the gesture made me smile.

Pulling my hand back I intertwined it with my other hand and rested them on my stomach, looking down at my fingers, "I need to know how you feel about me" I couldn't look at her, if she says what I think she will, I wont be able to stop myself from crying.

"Tamsin-" The way she said my name made me snap my head up to look into her eyes, they looked guilty, I knew she didn't feel the same.

I looked away, I could feel my eyes burning, I clenched my jaw and felt my face turn hard and my eyes go dark.

"I'll go" I pushed the banket off of me and sat up.

"No" I felt Bo put her hand on my shoulder and turned my head to look at her. She flinched from the look I gave her, she looked hurt and hesitant about what to say next.

I shook her hand off my shoulder and went to get up but I didn't get far, Bo grabbed my shoulder, slamming me back down onto the mattress and jumped up to straddle my waist, I tried to push her off but she grabbed my wrists and held them above my head.

**Bo's POV**

"What the hell are doing?" She was getting angry now, she clenched her jaw as tears formed in her eyes, she hated it when she cried and I hated to make her cry.

"I can't" I told her honestly, I couldn't let her go, a tear fell from her eye as she turned to look at me.

"Why not?" I couldn't lie to Tamsin, Why was it so hard to tell her how I really felt?

"You mean to much to me" I looked her in the eyes, another tear fell from the other eye, I'm going to have to tell her the truth.

"Tell me how you feel and I wont go" I sighed, letting go of her wrists I sat up and moved off of her waist and sat next to her crossing my legs, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I have feelings for you" I started fidgeting with my fingers in my lap.

"What kind of feelings Bo ?" She was determined to find out, she needed to know.

I let out a breath, she's going to need to know it all.

"It all began a few days after I met you, I respected you, you were the only one whiling to stand up to me even though it meant everyone would hate you, I began to get sad because I thought you would never like me but a few days after Dyson, you and I were infected by the parasite Vex gave us from the Morrigan I remember the whole day, my feelings for you grew stronger because I remembered how you were, you were the teenage you, sweet, innocent and destined for something you couldn't control. Then the day you helped me save Kenzi my feelings grew even stronger, you were the only one that believed me and tried to help me, when we were walking through the bush I was so weak and you told me to feed from you, I didn't want to because I knew if I did I wouldn't have been able to stop but I was starving and you were there telling me to feed from you so I just grabbed you, then the moment my lips came in contact with yours every thought, every feeling I had ever had was confirmed, my stomach flipped and my heart thumped and I pulled your chi out, it was amazing, I'm glad you stopped me because I wouldn't have been able to. After we saved Kenzi I saw the look you had, the look that said you wanted what we had and from then on I told my self I would make the effort to be that friend but then my dawning came and I was training all the time, I felt guilty for having feelings for you and being with Lauren so I was grateful for the distraction but I still wished I could have seen you more" I took a deep breath, Tamsin moved so she was sitting in front of me, she grabbed me hand and intertwined our fingers giving me the courage to continue.

"You were the only one who warned me about the dawning, you were the only one her didn't lie, who was trying to protect me properly instead of hiding the truth, Then I realized that day we went to Brazenwood, you didn't have to come with me but you did, when I thought I was going to die, I wasn't worried about me, I was worried about you, that you wouldn't find that someone who could understand you, who could love you, I didn't want to leave you with no one" I paused.

Looking up into Tamsin's eyes I continued "Tamsin I understand, I know what it's like to grow up thinking you're a monster, I know what it's like to of killed people, I grew up thinking I was the devil, I killed my first boy friend, he was 17, he was a good guy and didn't deserve to die, I couldn't control my hunger till 3 years ago, I was killing multiple people every night, I believed I was a monster up until just before my dawning. I realized it wasn't all my fault, I didn't know what I was doing, being a succubus wasn't my choice, as killing people wasn't yours, you had to do it for the life of your friends and family. My point is Tamsin, you're not alone in this, I want to be there for you and help you understand, if you'll let me, Tamsin, I think I lo-" Tamsin leaned forward brushing her lips against mine, My body trembled, I leant forward bringing our lips together.

I moved my hand behind her neck pulling her closer, she moved forward pushing me backward till I was laying down and she straddled my hips, I tangled my hands in her hair, she slid her tongue along my bottom lip, I moaned opening my mouth granting her entrance. I trailed my hands down her back and slid her shirt up stopping at her ribs, I pulled back, looking into her eyes I saw pure lust, love and need. She nodded granting me permission, I slid her shirt off and un-clipped her red lace bra, before I could look at her she ripped my singlet and bra off and tossed them both onto the floor.

When she looked back at me she froze, I saw her eyes wander over me, from my toned stomach to my breasts where she paused and bite her lip which caused me to smile, she them moved to my lips then to my eyes, I don't know what she saw but I hope it was what I was feeling, I then scanned her body. She was absolutely beautiful, her toned stomach was slightly tanned, the curves of her hips were perfect which draw me to look at her chest where her breast were perfectly rounded, I felt my eyes flash bright blue as my hunger grew stronger for her, I moved my eyes up to her lips where she was still biting her bottom lip and smirking at me, her hair was messing the way I loved it because it complimented her gorgeous eyes, I couldn't stand the distance anymore, I grabbed her, pulling her down on top of me crushing her lips to mine.

I flipped us over, Tamsin wrapped her legs around my waist and put her hands on my back pulling me against her, the feeling of her hot flesh on mine was mesmerizing, she scrated her nails down my back as I trailed kisses down her neck, I bit down on her neck, sucking marking her as mine, she clenched my hair in her hand, making my way down her body I kissed my way to her chest, her nipples where hard waiting to be touch, to have some relief. I softly licked the hardened bud causing Tamsin to groan, I kissed her breast avoiding the place I knew she wanted me the most, she was breathing heavily now, I put my mouth over the hardened nipple and softly bit it receiving a moan from Tamsin, I sucked, not to hard as I moved my other hand up to pinch the other nipple between my thumb and index finger, Tamsin arched her chest wanting more, I switched breasts doing the same to the other one.

I gave her breasts a break but I defiantly wasn't finished with them, I kissed along her ribs and down her stomach nibbling now and then, I unbuttoned her skinny jeans and ripped them off revealing creamy thighs and muscled legs, She was wearing matching red lace underwear, I moaned as I ran my hands up her legs, I moved up till I was face to face with her. Tamsin's eyes her clouded and her lips were swollen from the heated kissing. I sat up, un doing my own jeans I slipped them off leaving me in my black lace underwear, Tamsin's eyes fell to my legs, her eyes trailed up my body till she reached my eyes.

"Come here" She reached out her arms, I lower my self onto her body, one of my legs coming to rest between her legs, she wrapped her arms around my waist as I put mine down on either side of her head.

I leant forward kissing her softly, pulling back I move my forehead to rest on hers, "Your beautiful" Tamsin kissed me again, gently.

Pulling back she looked me in the eyes "Your gorgeous" I moved my hand to rest on her cheek.

My heart thumped against my chest and my stomach flipped, I let out a shaky breath, "Tamsin, I love you" My heart pounded, the sound echoing in my head as the room went silent.

**Tamsin's POV**

"Tamsin, I love you" Bo's words echoed in my head, my heart thudded as though it was slowing down and everything was moving in slow motion, my eyes burned and I knew tears were forming in my eyes, no one had ever said they loved me besides my mother, Ahnna and Riley. I hadn't seen any of them for over 100 years so it seemed as though it had been a life time since someone had said those words to me.

I realized that it was actually hard for Bo to say it out loud and I still hadn't said anything, her hand on my cheek moved to wipe away a tear I han't even realized had fallen, I focused back on Bo, her eyes were brimming with tears, I didn't know if it was because I had tears in my eyes or if she was sad, without hesitating I moved my hand from around her waist and put one behind her neck and one on her cheek, I kissed her gently multiple times.

Pulling back I smiled at her, "I love you too" A smile spread across her face as tears flowed down her cheeks. I flipped us over so I was on top, I wanted to show Bo just how much I loved her.

I kissed her lips gently next I kissed her damp cheeks, I trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, I bit down and sucked marking her, I trailed me tongue down to her collarbone, I kissed my way to her perky breasts, I didn't wait and just claimed one of her nipples, sucking and biting it as I rolled the other one between my fingers, Bo dug her nails into my head holding me in place as a moan escaped from within her, I licked her nipple nibbling on it a few times before I sucked it hard and let it go with a 'pop', I switched breasts giving the other one the same treatment receiving moans and groans from Bo. I glided my hands along Bo's sides as I kissed, licked and nibbled my way down her stomach, reaching my destination I stopped between Bo's tanned thighs, I trailed my tongue across her stomach just above her underwear, she groaned, I clamped the black lacey fabric between my teeth and pulled them down her delicious thighs, sliding them the rest of the way off I tossed them to the floor.

I paused mesmerized by the view in front me, I laid down on my stomach, putting Bo's legs over my shoulders to grant my self more access, I kissed her thighs, nibbling and torturing her.

"Tamsin" I chuckled as Bo groaned, she was a succubus, I wanted her to remember this as the most amazing sex she had ever had, well not just sex, this was much more than that.

I leant forward blowing hot air on her core, she moved her hips trying to get more frictions, I wrapped my arms around her thighs and my hands rested on her stomach, I pushed down forcing her to stay still, I loved to make her squirm, I licked the full length of her centre with the tip of my tongue, Bo arched her back a moan ripping though her chest, I licked her clit, twirling my tongue in a circle, I sucked her clit then moved lower, circling her opening with my tongue, I plunged my tongue inside her, her legs tightened around me and her hands clenched the sheets, I moved my tongue in and out of her feeling her walls becoming tighter, I moved one of my hands bringing it to her opening, I moved my tongue back to her clit flicking it with the tip of my tongue as I push two of my fingers inside her, moving in and out becoming faster, I felt her walls squeeze around my fingers, I sucked her clit, flicking it with my tongue, twirled my tongue around it again and again, Bo's walls squeezed my fingers, I pulled out leaving just the tips of my fingers in, I licked her clit and plunged my two fingers in and she exploded.

"TAMSIN!" Bo screamed, her body arched, her thighs clenched and her legs were tight around me, I slowly flicked her clit with my tongue bring her down from her high, I pulled my fingers out of her and licked her juices off them.

She wasn't ready for what came next, I moved down pushing my tongue into her centre moving my hand so my fingers were on her clit moving in a circular motions, I moved my tongue fast in and out of her core. Her body began to tremble, her legs began to stiffen and her walls clenched around my tongue, I moved me fingers fast over her clit, she arched her hips, bringing her hand to my head forcing my tongue in further, she then exploded a second time her juice coating my mouth, she tasted as delicious as she looked, her legs went limb and her body trembled, I kissed my way up her stomach, stopping at her breasts, I kissed each nipple before moving up and bringing my lips to hers, she wrapped her arms around me kissing me gently.

Pulling back stopping inches from her lips I whispered, "I love you" She drew me in pulling my closer kissing me deeper.

**Bo****'**s POV

That was the best orgasm I had ever had or should I say orgasms.

"I love you" Those words coming from Tamsin sent my heart flying pounding against my chest, I pulled her closer kissing her, sliding my tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and our tongues fought. I felt the familiar feeling to pull, I was hungry. I pulled back looking into Tamsin's eyes, my own eyes turned blue but I was in control, I waited to see if Tamsin didn't want me to feed off of her but she nodded and crushed her lips to mine, I didn't hold back, I pulled, sucking Tamsin's delicious chi out from within her, her chi was so amazing and powerful, I didn't need much to feel satisfied, I rolled us over so I was straddling her waist, I leant down, kissing along her neck down to her chest, I cupped her left breast in my hand and squeezed it while licking, biting and kissing the other one, I bit the nipple, twirling my tongue around it then sucked it into my mouth while rolling the other one around between my two fingers, Tamsin moaned clenching her fist in my hair, I swapped breasts and gave the other one the same treatment.

I nibbled and kissed my way down to Tamsin's red lacey underwear, I slid my hands over her breasts, down her sides, causing her to shiver, I slowly slid the lacey fabric down her thighs.

I tossed them onto the floor the turned back to pleasuring the woman I love, I laid down between her legs, I put my hands on her thighs, I blew on her center causing her to arche up, that's when I hit her with a rush heat, orange wisps radiated from my hands pulsing through her thighs and spreading around her core.

"Ahhhh" Tamsin screamed, clenching at the bed sheets balling them into fists. I sent another wave of pleasure into her, causing her body to heat up and her clit to throb, I leant forward, licking up the length of her center, I put one hand on her stomach and brought one to her core, I plunged to fingers inside her, pulsing heat into her core, her walls clenched, I twirled my tongue around her clit and sent another wave through her stomach, I felt her muscle tense under my palm and around my fingers.

She's going to love this. I sent two waves at the same time through her as I sucked her clit, her body hit its high.

" BOOOOO!" Her body went limb, I then began to move my fingers in and out of her using my thumb to circle her clit, I moved up and sucked on her nipple while my hand stayed between her legs, I bite down a little too hard on her nipple and she groaned, I moved further up bringing my lips to hers, I kissed her gently at first, I sent a wave from my hand through her centre and her arms wrapped around me pulled me closer, I slid my tongue into her mouth and felt the vibration of her moan, I sucked, pulling chi from within her core and I sent wave after wave of pleasure through her, Tamsin dug her nails into my back, her body stiffened her walls clenched around my hand even tighter, I plunged my fingers in one more time and that was it, Tamsin moaned into my mouth as her legs trembled, as she came down from her high she smiled into the kiss.

I pulled back and looked at her, "I love you too" I kissed her again gently, then moved to the side and laid resting my head on her chest, my arm wrapped around her waist and my leg spooned her.

Not long after I heard Tamsin's breaths slow down and her body relaxed, I reached over pulling the blanket on top of us, Snuggling closer into her, I felt her arm tighten around me and closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Anyone else get overwhelmed by the feeling of love between these two ? Or did I totally just suck on this chapter ?**


	7. You're stronger than I thought

**Hey Peoples! Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favs :) This chapter was a little harder to write, I didn't want to make my story all about sexy-time and its had a lot of emotion in it so I thought I'd mix it up a little and give you a bit of everything. PLEASE review and let me know if I should continue or just leave it here :)**

* * *

**Bo's POV**

Reaching my arm out across my bed I realized I was alone. I laid there for a few moments thinking about this mornings events, Tamsin told me she loved me, the feelings I had for her were over whelming and hard to control, I finally told her I loved her and I'm glad I did.

I could hear someone in the bathroom with the water running, Tamsin must have just woken up aswell, getting up I noticed I as still naked, looking down I noticed I had light bruises scattered over my body, it made me smile. Walking into the bathroom I saw Tamsin standing in front of the mirror tying her hair up in a bun, she was also naked, I took a moment to admire her body, her muscles flexed, her long tanned body was so captivating, I walked up behind her, slipping my arms around her waist, I glided my fingers along her toned stomach and leant into her feeling the warmth of her body.

"Good morning" I moved to rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm morning" Tamsin closed her eyes, leaning back into me I felt her body relax.

"Can I join you?" I asked kissing Tamsin's smooth skin along her shoulder.

Without saying a word Tamsin turned in my arms, grabbing my hand she led me over to the hot water bubble bath, I slipped in instantly feeling the sting from some of the places Tamsin had scratched me. She hopped in after me, positioning herself in front of me between my legs leaning back she rested her back on my front and her head on my chest.

"So what are we ?" I asked while playing with Tamsin's hair.

"What do you want us to be?" Tamsin moved her hand to draw patterns on my thigh.

"You just said it, I want us to be an us" Tamsin moved her head so she could look up into my eyes.

"Okay" Tamsin smiled at me, I leant down to kiss her, her lips were so soft and warm, I moved one of my hands from her hair to rest on her cheek.

"I love you" I told her as I pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I love you too" She smiled, a way that I had never seen before, she looked truly happy, I moved my arms around her so I could hold her close.

"I could get use to this" She smiled resting her head back on my chest and pulling my arms tighter around her.

**Tamsin's POV**

I was in unfamiliar territory with Bo, I have never allowed myself to fall in love with someone, the moment I realized I was developing feelings for someone I would leave, avoid the pain and embarrassment but Bo was different, I felt as though if I left I'd be nothing but a shell, Bo makes me feel new things, things I can't control. In this moment, with her arms around me holding me close, I feel as though I am complete, it makes me feel stronger, I feel like if someone tried to take Bo away from me I would destroy them but also if they succeeded and I am left with nothing I will be broken, Should I tell Bo how I feel ? What if she gets freaked ? well I thought she didn't love me back and she does so I could be wrong.

"Whats wrong?" Bo brought me back from my thoughts.

"Nothing" I moved and smiled up at her, the way she looks at me, it makes my legs go weak and my mind go fuzzy, I'm going to have to learn to control that.

"Don't lie to me Tamsin" How did she know? I have been lying for centuries and she just happens to know I'm lying, what the hell.

"I'm not" I tried again, I saw anger, sadness and pain fill Bo's eyes. immediately I felt guilty, a big not tightened in my stomach and I felt sick.

"You are" Bo loosened her arms from around me and started moving to get up, before she could got too far I pulled her back to me and grabbed her arms and held them around me.

"I'm sorry" Her arms relaxed around me and I knew she wasn't going to pull away, "I'm not used to opening up Bo, this is all new to me" I moved to lay on my side while leaning against her, she kept her arms tight around me.

"I know Tams but you know you can trust me" I knew I could, I could tell by the look in her eyes but I just wasn't ready fo her to know how vulnerable she made me.

"I know and I do trust you, but I'm just not ready, I will tell you just not right now" I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes, I couldn't stand to see the sadness and pain in them that would directed at me.

"Okay, Tamsin I trust you, I will wait till your ready" I tilted my head up and looked at Bo, she didn't look angry at all, a small smile crept onto my face, this woman just keeps surprising me.

Bo leaned forward bringing her lips to mine for a gentle kiss, I moved my hand up to her cheek so I could hold her there, her lips tasted sweet and warm, the kiss made my hear flutter. What was she doing to me, she's turning me into a love sick teenager.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving" Bo said as she pulled back, I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, she just fed a few hours ago, my chi fills her up, how is she hungry ? Images of last night flashed through my mind, Bo's long delicious legs, her hands clenching the sheets, the sound of her screaming my name, I felt my self heat up at the thoughts.

"Food Tamsin, I'm hungry for food" She chuckled and smiled at me, "But I'll have you for desert" She leant forward, sliding her tongue against my bottom lip, I sighed, a slight moan crept up from my throat as Bo slid her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought, sliding and gliding along each other, I moved to get into a better angle but Bo pulled back.

"Nah uh, not now, I'm saving you for later" She smiled at me and moved to get up.

"You're such a tease" I splashed bubbles at her while getting up and grabbing a towel.

"I was just getting you warmed up" Ahh shit! I forgot that she can see auras, she must know how she affects me because I feel myself heat up every time she looks at me, I wonder how long she has known. Gee I'm going to have to learn how to control that too.

After getting dressed into my skinny jeans and singlet I met Bo down stairs, taking the coffee she just made, "Thanks" I smirked at her and walked over to one of the stools.

"Hey, that was mine!" She turned trying to give me an evil look but failed because I just thought it was cute, "Sharing is caring babe, Just make another one" She smiled and made her self one and came over to me and stood between my legs.

"Babe?" She looked at me questionaringly, It had just slipped out I didn't mean to say it.

"It slipped out, sorry" I felt my cheeks heat up, am I blushing ? Oh god no.

"No, don't be sorry I liked it" Bo smiled at me and I smiled back at her, "Okay"

"So where do you want to go for - " Bo looked over at the clock, "Dinner?" She put her coffee down and started trailing her fingers up and down my thighs.

"I don't mind" I was trying to act like her touch didn't affect me but I knew she knew because she was smirking at me.

"Okay, we will go to The Dal, I think Kenzi is there, we should tell her, together" Bo walked over to the couch to grab her leather jacket.

"Tell her what ?" If she wanted to tell her that we were together I did not want to be there to see her reaction.

"About us" She walked over to me and gently kissed my lips, "It will be fine" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I was not looking forward to the conversation that was coming.

Bo and I walked into The Dal hand in hand, light and dark fae stopped and stared, I walked in proud to be with the unaligned succubus, I saw Kenzi playing pool will Dyson before Bo noticed, I stiffened as I caught their surprised looks. I was surprised they didn't frown or look at me in disgust, instead they just looked shocked and a little confused.

Bo noticed that I stiffened and looked in the direction I was, seeing Kenzi she squeezed my hand and walked towards them.

"Hey Kenz" Bo walked up to her with the biggest smile and hugged her before stepping back to stand next to me.

"Hey BoBo" Kenzi smiles at Bo but looked at me puzzled over her shoulder, I smiled tightly at her, I wasn't one for gooshy moments and hugs, well I never used to be, well I'm still not, only when its Bo.

"I thought you should hear this from me before anyone else." Bo looked at Kenzi then at Dyson and back to Kenzi, she intertwined our fingers again, "Tamsin and I are together" She finished off with a huge smile on her face which made me smile.

"But what about you and the doc ?" Kenzi looked at Bo concerned and at me as if I had stolen her favorite toy, I knew this was going to happen.

"Lauren and I are over" Bo stated not hesitating at all, she must have seen the look Kenzi gave me because she squeezed my hand to try to comfort me, I may be vulnerable around her but I'm not going to stand here and be judged by these bitches.

Letting go of Bo's hand I turned, "Tamsin-" Bo tried pulling me back but I pulled my arm away, "I'm getting a drink" I continued my way over to the bar, as I sat down at the bar I heard Bo say "Why did you have to do that?" to Kenzi.

**Bo's POV**

"What?" Kenzi knew what she did, I didn't want Tamsin to feel excluded, I knew she could take care of her self but I felt like I owed it to her. She didn't deserve judgemental looks from Kenzi every time they were around each other.

"Come here" I pulled Kenzi over to a booth, I realized I had just left Dyson over by the pool table alone and that he hadn't said a word.

"Could you try to be a little nicer to Tamsin?" I looked at Kenzi, she did not believe that this was for real.

"Come on Bo, you're rebounding, this isn't real, why don't we go night clubbing and find you a real lay and someone who isn't a bitch" She smiled at me and pushed my shoulder as a playing gesture.

"Kenzi, I'm being serious, I'm not rebou-", "Of course you don't know your rebounding but you are" Kenzi grabbed my arm and started to walk us out the door.

I pulled back and Kenzi came to a halt, "I'm not rebounding Kenzi" I looked her straight in the eyes, I knew Kenzi could tell when I was lying. She looked at me, her face changed from joking to being serious. She then looked happy for me.

"Aww my BoBo's in love" She smirked at me and poked me in the stomach, "Yea I am" I smiled at her, I heard a crashing sound, turning my head I noticed it was from where we left Dyson.

Looking at the bar I noticed Tamsin was no longer there, I walked up closer to the pool table trying to get a better look, The Dal was unusually full tonight, Kenzi was right behind me. I saw Dyson bending over with his hand on his mouth, when he moved it I could see blood, I then saw Tamsin standing in front of him clenching her fists and standing up straight, Dyson stood up straight trying to size Tamsin, she laughed at him then leaned back dodging a punch, I couldn't believe he tried to hit her. Dyson then grabbed Tamsin by the shoulders and forced her up against the wall.

"Aw the puppy thinks he's strong" Tamsin snarked at Dyson, she then put her hands on the inside of Dyson's, hitting hard she bent his arms at the elbow then pushed him back, stepping forward she kicked him in the chest, Dyson fell back onto the pool table just as Tamsin was about to grab him Trick interrupted.

"Stop this and get out" He yelled standing in between them. Dyson growled and stepped forward to reach Tamsin but she grabbed his arm ad twisted it and bent his wrist and he fell to his knees, she then looked at him in the eyes, I saw her tilt her head the way she does when she changes her face, Dyson frowned, growled and then looked troubled.

"STOP!" Trick yelled Tamsin's head snapped up and she looked at Trick, Trick looked down knowing to avoid the look of a Valkyrie, Tamsin kicked Dyson in the chest and he fell to the ground, she moved towards Trick.

"Tamsin" I stepped forward, her head snapped up to me, I looked into her eyes, her face looked like a skeleton, her eyes were hollow and black but I wasn't afraid, I loved her, unlike others I saw what they didn't, Tamsin did not choose to be a Valkyrie, she uses the defence she was given. I do not see her as a scary evil creature but as a unique miraculous creature that I love.

She looked at me, I felt her hollow eyes look straight at me, that's when her face changed, she realized it was me, she looked at me, her face was hard and showed no emotion but I looked at her eyes, she was sorry, her eyes spoke to me even if she didn't want them too, she tuned and walked out the door.

I turned back to Kenzi, "You love her?" Kenzi looked at me like I was crazy as she gestured her finger towards Dyson still laying on the floor. I looked at her, "You don't understand" I turned and made my way to the door, "Bo!" Kenzi called out, at that moment I felt like I was choosing between Tamsin and Kenzi.

I stopped just before exiting the door, turning back I walked up to Kenzi, "I need to find Tamsin, I promise I'll talk to you about all of this later" I kissed her on the cheek, "I love ya Kenz" I told her as I made my way back out the door.

I walked outside The Dal, It was a dark but warm night, I looked around and noticed Tamsin was at the end of the alley, I walked towards her, she must have been distracted because when I reached her she didn't turn to look at me.

"Tamsin?" She turned and looked at me, I was wondering what made her attack Dyson.

"Bo, I'm so sorry I shou-" I cut her off by stepping closer to her and pushing her against the brick wall, I crushed my lips to hers, she was shocked at first but then began kissing me back, she slid her arms around my waist and squeezed me tight. I moved my hand up behind her neck to pull her closer. I don't know what came over me but seeing her fight Dyson, stick up for herself like I knew she could, It made me love her even more, Tamsin's tongue slid along my bottom lip, I granted her access, I moaned as her tongue glided along mine, we stayed like that till we both needed air.

Pulling back, inches from her lips I rested my forehead on hers, "You're not angry?" Tamsin's voice sounded confused.

"No, I'm not angry. I know you wouldn't have done that without a good reason, besides it was incredibly hot" I smirked leaning in to kiss her again.

Smirking she kissed me back. I realized, I wasn't who I used to be, I didn't constantly worry about Tamsin, of course I worried but I knew she could take care of her self, she could kick ass, she even kicked mine a few times, I felt lighter being with Tamsin then I did being with Lauren, Lauren was fragile, didn't know how to fight and always worried about me. With Tamsin it was different, we could protect ourselves and each other and Tamsin was defiantly strong.

"Now let's go grab something to eat and talk about what happened when we get home" I slid my hand down her arm and intertwined our fingers, turning the corner we made our way down to a Burger shop.

**Tamsin's POV**

Bo and I ate our burgers while carrying on light conversation and drinking beer. I was surprised when she didn't just come out to me and yell at me, that's what I expected her to do, I was already ready to apologize to her and tell her what happened, I was ready to take what she gave me but instead she pushed me up against a wall, she is defiantly full of surprises.

After we had finished our food I grabbed our rubbish and threw it in the trash, grabbing two fresh cold beers I walked back over to the couch, Bo sat sideways on the couch so she was facing me.

"Now tell me what happened" She said as she took a sip of her beer.

"I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, I noticed that you had moved away with Kenzi so I went to challenge Dyson to a game of pool, he said yea and so we started playing, then when it was my turn he asked, "What are you doing with Bo?" The way he said it sounded like I was just using you, I said to him "What do you mean?" I wasn't going to snap at him because he is your friend and I have to work with him but then he said "You can't be with her, you Valkyries are heartless, your fucking her for the Morrigan aren't you" And I just snapped, first he wasn't just calling me heartless but all Valkyries and when people say stuff about Valkyries in general I think of Riley and Ahnna, we are not heartless we are jus-" Bo cut me off, "You don't have to explain, I know" I smile thankful that she didn't need me to explain and continued, "Right so, he was calling Riley, Ahnna and me heartless, second he was accusing me of 'fucking' you for the Morrigan, so he made me snap because I didn't like the way he was talking about you and I didn't like that he said I was sleeping with you for the Morrigan. So basically he was being a royal dick and pissed me the fuck off" I took a sip of my beer then looked over at Bo and noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I moved my hand to rest on her leg, she looked up at me, she must have seen something she liked because her face softened.

"It just makes me angry that people think of you like that" She moved closer to me which I was grateful for because I missed the contact I just didn't want to seem clingy.

"Don't worry, all I care about is what you think of me" I moved to wrap my arm around Bo's shoulder, she put her head on my chest and her arm around my waist.

"I know but I wish they could see how amazing you are" I smile spread across my face, no one had ever called me amazing.

I moved my other arm to put my hand under Bo's chin, tilting her head up I brought our lips together, kissing her gently at first, Bo moved to straddle my hips without breaking the kiss, I slid my hands up the back of her shirt, receiving a moan from Bo I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance, Bo bit down on my lip and a moan escaped from my throat as I felt my self heating up.

I turned my head to catch my breath and Bo went to my neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling her way down to my collarbone, "bedroom" I just got the word out before Bo moved back up and crushed her mouth to mine. Pulling back she stood up and pulled me up by my hand, Pulling me to her, I wrapped my arms around her neck, I felt hot waves travel along my back as Bo's hands slid down my back to my butt, she paused and pulled me up, I wrapped my legs around her waist and tightening my arms around her neck.

"Your stronger than I thought" I mumbled against her lips as she began carrying me up stairs.

* * *

**Just remember that if you don't review I wont know what's good or bad and I wont know if I should continue, So if you would like this story to keep going just write a quick review, long or short and just let me know :) Thankk youuu **


End file.
